pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Get Busted: For Real
It was just an ordinary day in downtown Danville. Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher were examining an alien from Mars. "Careful, Ferb. Don't wake it up!" Phineas said. Ferb squished the alien with tweezers by mistake and green goo gushed out. "Eww!" Phineas and Ferb screamed. "Hey guys, whatcha doo..." Isabella said. "What's that?" Isabella asked. "Oh! It's a martian from Mars. Ferb squished it" Phineas said. Isabella turned to Ferb. "Sorry" Ferb forgave. "See, mom? See?" Candace said. "I don't see any..." Linda said. "OH MY STARS!" Linda screamed. "PHINEAS AND FERB DID THAT?!" Linda screamed. "Yes, yes and yes" Candace said. "Phineas! Ferb! You're grounded!" Linda told Phineas and Ferb. Phineas went up to his room. Ferb followed him. "Mwa ha ha!" Candace laughed. "Can we at least build..." Phineas started to ask. "Nope!" Linda answered. "Not even..." Ferb started to ask. "Not at all!" Linda answered. Before that happened, Agent P entered his lair. "Good morning, Agent P! The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz built something called the Boulderinator" Major Monogram said. Agent P hopped in a helicopter. He flew all the way to Doofenshmirtz's blimp. "MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE EXAMINING A MARTIAN!" Candace screamed. Doofenshmirtz pushed a button on his newley installed Boulderinator Button in his blimp. Agent P landed inside the blimp. "Too late, Perry the Platypus! I already set 100 boulders all over the Tri State Area!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Perry's eyes widened. Agent P accidentally slipped and pushed the also new Lazer Button. A lazer shot and hit a boulder nearby. "ON NO! A BOULDER'S IN THE WAY OF THE EXIT!" Candace screamed. She ran to get her mom. The lazer made the boulder explode. And then the beginning of the episode happened. Phineas layed in his bed sad. Phineas also started to cry. "Ferb, all I wanted to do is seize the summer. Not get in trouble for doing fun stuff like this" Phineas said. He cryed into his pillow. Ferb sighed. "Only a simple summer. But now it's a painful summer" Ferb told Phineas. Perry slipped and fell out of the blimp. "Ooops! I forgot to put a wet floor sign!" Doofenshmirtz screamed down to Perry. "On purpose!" Heinz added. Perry crawled inside the Flynn+Fletcher House. Candace went over to Jeremy's House. "Hey, Jeremy" Candace said. "Hi, Candace" Jeremy said back. "I busted my brothers!" Candace said proudly. "Cool! Candace Flynn let's go out on a date" Jeremy said. Candace's eyes widened. "OK!" She said. Linda went over to the Googolplex Mall. She and her friends were recording the Live at the Squat and Stitch 2. "Ok, girls! Let's get Candace to record a new song!" Linda said. "YEAH!" All Linda's friends screamed. BEEP! BOOP! Linda dialed Candace. "Honey, we need you to sing another song!" Linda said. "I'm at the Googolplex Mall!". "I'll be right there" Candace answered. "I'll be back my teddy bear, Jeremy Bearemy" Candace said. She put on her rollerskates and skated to the mall. CRASH! The alarm went off. The cops came and put hand cuffs on Candace. TO BE CONTINUED. DO NOT EDIT! Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works